Maria Alonso
Maria Alonso Formerly Maria Castillo who was The mother of Emma Alonso and The Wife of Francisco Alonso She was told by The Witches Council that They Don't Accepts and won't allow Witches and Humans Can't Date Because they are too Different it Reveal in Runway Witch According to Desdmona that Maria's Daughter Emma Alonso just like Her mother in Many Ways For Example That Emma Told The Council they are just very Pruejudice Against All Humans Kind Emma's mom Tragedy Passed Away when Emma was Little Girl who was Five year old,it's Seemed That She cared About Her Daughter Emma a Lot,How Maria helped Desdmona during a Tough Fool Moon Twenty years Ago. Maria Alonso is The American courtpart of Maria Graciela de la Isla The Protagonist’s Mother of The Previous Show. Grachi History After Giving up her powers for True love Maria Continues Keep Her position as the chosen one protection of Magic Realm and Begin The Guard of The last Light of The Fool Moon seen unknown that she Successful stop Evil desmona from Destroyed Magic Realm Take over the world,seen like Her Powers Came back to Her Some Befit moment take down Evil Desdmona once and For All,year's later passed Maria give birth to Her and Francisco their daughter Name her Emma, soon possible be will become Chosen one Maria true adorab love Caring About Her Daughter with All of Her heart,when Emma was Five year old Maria might possibly knew that she wasn't going not be there Emma when she growing up,but Through the series Maria was Mentioned by Her Daughter Emma Alonso Her Husband Francisco Alonso Lily and Witches Council She seen caring sweet Kind Fearless person seen good in everyone. Season 1 In season one Emma's mother was first mentioned for first time by her widow husband Francisco Alonso toward to maddie"s Mom Ursula van pelt asked if there Mrs.Francisco he told her that there were she passed away after Emma was Born She first Showing in Mac-sic-cle when Maddie Van Pelt and Katie Rice sneaking into Emma's House Looking and Stealing The hexoren While Katie noticed picture of Emma's mother on Emma's nightstand pick it up she say that Emma's mom is pretty. Emma's mother was Mentioned again in The Big Chill by lily that told Emma she sorry about Emma's Mother which Her Daughter Emma seen confused about Her Mom than she realized her mother was a Witch and she mentioned in The Chosen one season one finale When Emma trying Convention Maddie can't join The Principal and take over The world she told maddie that they have something in common beside begin witches she say That Maddie growing up missing her dad while Emma growing up and missing her Mom it was big Changes for The both of Them. Season 2 in season two When Emma's mother was Mentioned Again it Reveal that in Runway Witch The witches Council Emma's mother Twenty years unit she give up Her Powers For Francisco seen like unknown and unclear she was Around her Daughter's age of Fifteen year old,than in The Fool Moon She helped Desdmona Twenty years ago but unknowingly That Evil desdmona had full revenge on Maria since she Passed away so instead going revenge on Her Daughter Emma Instead of Her. Physical Appearance Season 1 Maria is shown same olive toned skin with Black hair and brown eyes wearing jewelry necklace shape like crown seen she have good taste in Fashion only showing in Pictures Mac-sic-cle Seen wear make up. Perasonality seen that maria can begin stubborn like her Daughter emma have big kind heart Reasontionships Francisco Alonso seen Like maria who give up Her powers for him from Twenty years ago unknown that she told him that she is a witch and the chosen one,they fall in love,got married and Had Emma,seen like they had stronge Connection with each other sadly maria passed away when emma was five year old Franssico still have hard time talk about his Wife,They love each other lot. Emma Alonso maria who is her mother seen like she care lot about emma,begin lovely caring mother to her it unknowing about emma's childhood was like for her but maria possible is watching over for her and looking after her it seem begin unknown that she was the one give Emma and Maddie the Spell sent Principal Torres away out of Existance. Desdemona maria had good Friendship with desdmona twenty years even helped her with the fool moon it reveal back in Runaway Witch That Desdmona Say Emma just like her mother While Agamemnon point out that he said that maria had make mistake giving up her powers for true love leaving her Position as Chosen One which it unknown she have the star shape Birth Mark. Nurse Lily Like she Mentioned Emma's Mom in The Big Chill that she Apologize what Happend to Emma's Mother she hear good things about her which Emma confused and shocked that finding out Her mom was once a witch and possible begin the chosen one before Emma,it unknown lily knew Maria somehow before the show start and there fan theories that lily would be related Emma and maria.